When the Stars and Moon Collide
by twilightl0ver365
Summary: Isabella Swan's wold is turned upside down by one dinner. She meets Edward Masen, the man all her friends warned her not to fall for. Still attending college, and balancing a part time job at a retail store, and trying to figure out Edward's past, life has never been more challenging for her. (Rated M for later chapters.)
1. Chapter One: Business Dinner

_***Characters Belong to Stephanie Myers. Plot Line is mine***_

"Tell me again why I have to come to this thing?" I questioned Jasper zipping up the skin tight black dress. I didn't understand why Jasper was dragging me to one of his stupid business dinners. I was going to be confused through the entire thing, I had to wear a stupid dress, and put on heels I wouldn't be able to walk in. Something about the night just didn't appeal to me. Call me crazy.

"I asked nicely. Besides you owe me," he said coming into the room wearing a suite. Once upon a time I wouldn't have been able to imagine Jasper in a suite. Now it was just part of his normal attire, I guess that's all part of working in the real business world. I rolled my eyes slightly putting the finishing touches on my make up.

"So if you do well at the business meeting, you get promoted?" I questioned knowing a lot was riding on this meeting. Jasper only shook his head making my eyes go wide. "And you picked me as your date why?" I questioned. I honestly didn't know why he would want the klutz as a date on something like this.

"Trust me, Bella. You're really good eye candy for everyone there," he said simply shaking his head. "I would take Maria, but we broke up. This is what best friends do," he said slinging his arm around my shoulder. "Mr. Masen thinks your my sister though," he said shrugging his shoulder. "Date just sounded to... weird," he explained with a slight smirk.

"Oh shut up," I laughed hitting him in the shoulder. I looked at myself in the mirror one last time, knowing the car was going to arrive to pick us up at any moment.

My waist length brown hair fell into perfect waves, making my face look slimmer than it actually was. The black eyeliner that surrounded my eyes for once, made them look somewhat pretty. Normally they were a shit colored brown, still are, but the make up hides it a little. The red lipstick brought out my cheek bones, and somehow made my lips look plump, even though they weren't. The black dress made me look like I had some sort of figure, even though I was basically a pole, and the black high heels made my legs look long. For once I looked... somewhat pretty.

"Mr. Masen is here," Jasper announced linking his arm through mine. "Please try not to trip tonight," Jasper asked as I grabbed my purse, along with my I.D. walking to the car.

"I thought you said a car was picking us up," I hissed looking at the limo, that was stretched.

"So he rides in style," he said shrugging his shoulders. A guy much bigger than Jasper, or any guy I'd ever seen, walked from the drivers side of the car, to the backseat just to open the door. It was an unnecessary task if you asked me.

"Good evening, Mr. and Miss Whitlock," he said sounding stiff, and slightly uncomfortable. Jasper gave a slight nod sliding into the limo.

"Bella," I corrected him licking my lips. "Miss, makes me feel old," I explained before getting into the limo. Not once had I rode in a limo. I didn't ride in one for prom, or graduation. For prom I got a ride in a beat up old pick up truck, and for graduation I my dad drove me.

"Mr. Masen will be meeting everyone at the restaurant," the driver explained. The ride to the restaurant was filled with complete silence. For once, I was experiencing New York City in a different way. I was looking out the window in a tinted limo, the windows were so dark, people were craning their necks just to get a glimpse inside. There was a mini fridge next to my legs, filled with alcohol and water, and then there was three ashtrays, one in each armrest.

I was uncomfortable to say in the least.

"How much is this coasting you?" I questioned making Jasper raise an eyebrow.

"Mr. Masen pays," he said shrugging his shoulder. "So I've got no clue. It's probably more than I make in a year," he admitted when the limo finally stopped. I tried opening the door, soon figuring out there was a child safety lock on, so only the driver could open the door.

"Have a good evening," he said formally making sure not to use last names, or first names.

"Twilight?" I questioned shaking my head. "This is one of the most expensive restaurants in New York," I hissed slightly shifting my weight from one foot to the other.

"Mr. Masen is filthy rich," Jasper said walking up to the hostess. "We're part of Edward Masen's business meeting," he explained motioning to me.  
"Of course," the waitress said with a smile. "Follow me, sir," she said as she walked. Jasper must have been use to this kind of treatment. He's been working for Mr. Masen, for over a year. I, on the other hand, had never once met the man, or been on any outings. According to every single person that knew him, he was a complete and utter dick.

The hostess opened a door that read private seating reserved pushing the door open revealing a set of stairs. I shot a glance to Jasper who only gave a slight snicker. He thought my clumsiness was something to be laughed at, in all cases. I took the steps carefully before finally reaching the top.

"The last of our party has finally arrived," the man at the head of the table announced sounding more than a little annoyed. "Was there a problem?" He questioned as soon as Jasper and I sat down.

"Actually," I said calling attention to myself. "It was completely my fault. You know what they say about waiting on a woman," I lied with a smile. I knew a lot was riding on this, and it was better to blame someone who didn't work for him, than to blame the limo driver. Mr. Masen lifted his gaze for the first time, his emerald eyes landing on mine.

"What took you so long?" He questioned folding his arms on the table.

"Do you see this?" I questioned with a light giggle running my fingers through my hair. "Most the time I throw it up in a bun, so I miscalculated on the time it would take to wave it," I explained shaking my head. I didn't fail to notice the other curious gazes that lingered on me.

"You two don't look alike. At all," Mr. Masen announced dropping the subject suddenly.

"Step siblings," Jasper spoke up shrugging his shoulders. "My mom married her dad when she was three," he said sounding like he rehearsed the story. Mr. Masen only shook his head as the waitress walked over.

"You're special," Mr. Masen said not allowing her to ask how our evening was going. "Two bottles of wine," he said closing his menu shoving it in her face. I rolled my eyes slightly as everyone else rattled off their order the, same as Mr. Masen, minus the two bottles of wine.

"And you?" She questioned still scribbling down the orders.

"I don't know," I said honestly tapping my fingers. "What's good here?" I questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Everything," she admitted with a smile. "But it's my job to say that," she whispered. "Personally I like the New York Flaming Yawn," she said licking her lips.

"I'll take whatever that is," I said with a giggle handing her the menu. "And surprise me with the sides, I'm not picky," I announced as she skittered off.  
"Business talk after we get wine," Jasper whispered in my ear explaining the silence.

"The wine," the waitress announced pouring every single person a glass. "Do I know you from somewhere. You look familiar," she said suddenly talking to me. I looked up at her for the first time with a smile.

"You're in my English Class. Thursday's at Nine," I said offering up an explanation. "Jessica, right?" I questioned with a smile.

"Bella!" She basically yelled clapping her hands together. She looked from Mr. Masen to everyone else giving me a questioning glance, before giving a light smile. "Thanks for helping with the connection," she said walking off for the last time. With that the business talk I didn't understand started.

"You better be fucking kidding me!" Mr. Masen screamed causing me to flinch at the sudden incline in his voice. "If the design is not done by Friday I'll fire everyone in the fucking department!" He yelled even louder making me shrink back in my seat. There was no way I would be able to work for Mr. Masen, I start crying if someone yells at me. Childish, I know.

"I'll personally oversee that it gets done," Jasper offered up calmly taking a sip of his wine as the food finally arrived. The dinner seemed to take longer than it should have with everyone talking in between bites. The man across from me couldn't seem to chew with his mouth closed, and the one next to him seemed to make a lot of noise when eating on purpose.

"Jasper," I whispered when he wasn't talking. "Ladies room, where is it?" I questioned looking around seeing no restroom sign. Jasper only waved me off shrugging his shoulders. "Crap," I muttered under my breath looking behind me for the waitress, who was nowhere in sight.

"Is there a problem Isabella?" Mr Masen questioned slamming his fork to the table causing me to jump out of my seat. "You seem to be more annoying than I thought was possible," he hissed making me glare at him before giving a smile crossing my legs.

"No problem, sir," I said in the fakest sweet voice I could manage. In that moment Jasper knew my temper was getting the best of me.  
"Good," he hissed looking back to Jasper continuing the conversation.

"How is everything for you tonight?" Jessica questioned with a smile. Mr. Masen ignored her completely pretending she didn't even exist.  
"Could you point me to the restroom? Apparently asking him is to much of a hassle," I said sweetly making sure Mr. Masen was able to hear me. Jessica only gave a wide eyed expression, I'm sure he was shooting me an evil glare.

"That room," she said pointing to the door, I had assumed had been another set of stairs.

"Thank you," I said tossing my napkin in my food. "I'll be back in one moment. Don't miss me too much," I said walking away.

"We won't," he hissed making sure I heard. "If I had a nickel for every stuck up, childish, brunette haired women I knew, I'd be a nickle richer than I am," he hissed as soon as I got back to the table. I gave a sickly sweet smile grabbing my purse from around my chair getting to my feet.

"I'm going to get a cab," I said leaning over Mr. Masen, invading his personal space, I'm sure. "You can start your collection now, because I can only assume that snarky little comment was for me," I whispered in his ear dropping the nickel on his plate. "You know I would have thought someone as rich as you would know what manners are," I hissed watching Jasper sink back in his chair slightly.

"Where do you get off talking to me like that!" He yelled slamming his hands on the table.

"You know what," I announced calmly feeling the blood pressure rising. "You think you deserve to be held on some kind of pedestal because you're richer than everyone here?" I questioned tilting my head to the side. "They're being paid to deal with your bullshit, I'm not. I can speak at you however I want," I said folding my arms. "There ain't shit you can do about it," I said simply.

Mr. Masen settled for a glare grinding his teeth together.

"Thank you for the _lovely_ evening. I had a wonderful time," I said as sarcastically as I could, before walking out of the restaurant.

**A/N: Side project I'm working on for the moment. Let me know what you think!(:**


	2. Chapter Two: Gossip Central

"I see you still have your job," I said sheepishly walking out of the bedroom. After dinner the other night, I was sure I'd gotten Jasper fired. The funny thing is, I didn't actually start worrying about it till I got all the way home. That might make me a terrible friend, but for some reason, the only thing I could think about after leaving was Edward Masen.

"Better than that," Jasper said giving a smile. "I got the promotion. Mr. Masen said you were interesting," he said shrugging his shoulders. "Whatever I get fourteen seventy five an hour now," he said doing a slight dance.

"Nice numbers," I said giving him a high five. When your stuck at minimum wage, that number seems like a million dollars. "I'm sorry about last night. Something about that guy just irritates me," I explained grabbing my shoes from the hall closet. "It's like he thinks because he's rich, we owe him something," I ranted even though irritation wasn't what I was feeling for him last night.

At the time I couldn't understand why my heart was racing, or why I wanted to scream and yell at him. Sure, part of it could have been his attitude, but usually I have a level head about things. Last night was definitely a first. The ride home is when I realized what I wanted to happen. I wanted him to shove me up against a wall and kiss me. Edward Masen, represented everything I hated, and somehow I had a school girl crush on him.

"Whatever, I got the promotion," Jasper said walking out the door with me. "You need a ride?" He questioned raising an eyebrow.

"I'm taking the good old fashioned subway today," I said with a smile. "See you when you get off," I said waving to him putting the ear buds in blasting the first song to come up. I took a look at the clock knowing I had at least an hour to get to English class, and I wasn't exactly racing to the class like I normally would be.

Jessica Stanley was in that class. Normally this wouldn't pose a problem, because normally I sat in the middle of the class, not even anything Jessica would pay attention to. The gossip queen, was sure to notice me today, after the dinner she witnessed. She was going to want to know every single detail. I could basically hear the questions now.

Where you his date? What was that fight about? Did you screw him? Is there a little Masen on the way? What were all those other guys doing there? I didn't know you were into that sort of thing? Jessica was going to grill me about the dinner for the next two hours of my life. The thought didn't make me crazy to get to class.

"Are you Isabella Swan?" A perfect stranger questioned after ripping the ear bud from my ear.

"What the-" I questioned looking over my shoulder registering the questioned. "Who are you?" I questioned clutching my purse to my side. I've been carrying pepper spray in my bags since I was fifteen. I never saw the point in Forks, but here, I definitely saw the point in carrying it around.

"That's you?" He questioned pointing to the cover of a magazine.

"Can I see that?" I questioned snatching the magazine before he had time to answer me.

"Looks like Edward Masen has a new flavor of the month. We have to saw she isn't his usual type. You all know the kind? Beautiful flowing blonde locks, heavy make up, tall runway model like (if they aren't an actually runway model,) always slender, and big breasted. This girl is far from the normal, just look at the damaged, dry, brown hair falling around her small frame. No breasts, and virtually no figure at all. We have to wonder what the multimillionaire see's in such a normal looking girl. Could it be an act of rebellion? The man in charge of Masen Marketing just looking for a normal life? A source close to Masen says it looks like they got quite cozy last night after faking a blow out fight, just so she could come home with him without speculating eyes. Well miss Isabella Swan, looks like you'll be more careful next time!"

I read the article my mouth open the entire time.

"Can I steal this?" I questioned through gritted teeth. The man only shrugged his shoulder holding out his hand. I rolled my eyes digging for a five placing it in his hands. "This is my stop," I said running from the subway. You could see the stupid office from a mile away, lucky for me, the subway stopped almost right next to his office. Not the best location if you ask me, it probably gets vandalized a lot.

"Where's Mr. Masen?" I questioned the secretary not giving her any time to even look up.

"Do you have an appointment?" She questioned irritating me to no end.

"Edward's flavor of the month needs an appointment?" I questioned walking past her.

"We need security now!" She yelled as I walked through the doors knowing where his office was. Jasper had taken me here once or twice when he needed to drop off something to his desk before he arrived.

"Security can't stop a pissed off crazy woman," I muttered swinging his door open. "So you want to tell me what the fuck this is?" I yelled slamming the magazine on his desk. Maybe I was being slightly melodramatic, but what can I say? Pissed didn't begin to describe how I felt. First of all my name was being slandered for something that didn't even happen. Second of all they took about every detail on me and blew it up in a magazine. Hell, I was a normal college girl. Not anything to him. Yet I was getting my name published in some sleazy, everyone reads it, magazine.

"A magazine?" He said not bothering to look at the picture.

"Explain right now, or I will sue," I lied through my teeth causing him to actually look, and read the magazine. Mr. Masen only rolled his eyes shrugging his shoulders.

"I have no control over what they publish," he said calmly. "She's fine, Tyler," he said waving off the security guard. "Some one wanted money, so they fabricated a story. You storming my office isn't going to make it go away."

"You aren't the one being called a slut!" I yelled walking up and down his office. "A no good, ugly, normal, everyday, fucking slut!" I ranted moving my hair out of my face. "It's ridiculous. I go to a dinner, not to mention a dinner I didn't even want to go to. Get treated like something you scrap of your boat, and then get called a fucking slut so every single person in the world can read it!" I threw my hands in the air, earning a chuckle covered up by a cough, from Mr. Masen.

"They're barnacles," he interjected making me glance over at him. "The things you scrap off the boats," he explained gathering up paperwork.

"Whatever," I said crossing my arms.

"And that magazine is only sold in New York," he explained pointing to the title. "New York Headliners," he read out loud. "Hottest news in New York. Edward Masen's flavor of the month," he continued before setting it down.

"So there isn't anything I can do about it?" I questioned getting slightly more irritated with the situation.

"Not really. Aside from buying every copy of this trashy thing. It'll blow over by next week."

"So in the mean time, everybody from college can pick this up. Assume I'm a slut who gives it up on the first date, and ask me out?" I questioned placing my hands on my hips.

"Basically. Look at it this way, who would want to date the ugly normal looking girl?" He questioned giving a slight smirk. "That was a joke," he informed me with an eye roll. "I have these things written about me all the time. They blow over in a week, and people forget about them in a month. Although I have to say, no one has ever stormed my office about one," he informed me sitting in the chair.

"So I just wait?" I questioned with the raise of an eyebrow.

"Wait it out. You're cute when you're livid," he informed me making marks on a document.

"Thanks?" I questioned looking at the time. "And now I'm going to be late for class!" I hissed grabbing my purse from the desk.

"What time slot do you have?" He questioned without looking up.

"Nine forty five," I said watching him grab his coat. "What are you doing?" I questioned with the raise of an eyebrow.

"Getting you to class on time," he said honestly placing his hand on the small of my back. "I don't drive anywhere, because I drive like a maniac, in times like these it comes in handy."

"Should I be scared?" I questioned making no move to stop.

"Terrified," he gave a smile, showing me a different side of hint then I had seen last night. Something about his screamed dangerous, the other part of him screamed something entirely. It was something I couldn't quite put my finger on though. When we finally got to the car, it was a sleek black Mercedes, that he could probably get up to a decent speed.

"I go to NYU," I told him. He only shook his head backing out of the parking spot so fast all I saw were blurred images. "Seat belt," I said with a smile buckling up. He wasn't joking when he said he was a crazy driver, he had to have gone over one hundred miles per hour just to get me to NYU on time.  
"You're coming to dinner with me tonight," he said with a smile making me glance over at him.

"First of all that's not how you ask a girl out," I said folding my arms. Edward only raised an eyebrow before pursing his lips in defeat. He looked like he was trying to figure out what his next move was.

"Isabella Swan, would you do me the great honor of joining me for dinner?" He questioned sounding at least a little sarcastic. "Is that better?" He questioned with some kind of snarky undertone.

"Much," I said getting out of the car. "Pick me up at eight," I said closing the door.

"Six," he corrected making me shake my head.

"No, I get off work at six. I need time to get cute. Eight or there's no date," I explained firmly causing him to slightly glare.

"Fine, eight. No later," he said before swiftly backing out of the parking space giving me no time to argue. With a slight sigh I started walking to my English class noticing the empty campus. I was still late, by five minutes, but not nearly as late as I could have been. I tried to comprehend what had just happened, I tried to understand how I had just landed a date with Edward Masen, but I couldn't understand it.

"Nice of you to join us Miss Swan," my English teacher announced as Jessica waved me over to her. I knew I was going to regret the decision, but it was better to sit next to talkative Jessica, than sit by Smelly Stewart. The guy had something against bathing more than once a month.

"So you nailed Edward Masen?" She questioned as soon as I took my seat.

"The article was fabricated," I informed her earning a head tilt. "Fake, untrue, didn't happen."

"Yea, okay," she said unbelievably. "New York Headlines wouldn't lie to it's loyal viewers," she practically whined begging me for more information. I could have told her all about my soon to be first date with the man. But honestly, it would probably be in the Headliners in the morning. Why would I want to ruin the surprise for her?

**_A/N: What do you think? Will the date be a bust, or will it be her dream? Will Bella's heart be crushed?_**

**_Side Note: I am currently looking for a beta reader, who is reliable, and can get back to me in a timely manner. If anyone could point me in the right direction it would be greatly appriciated!(:_**


	3. Chapter Three: The First Date

_**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephanie Myers. Plot line is mine. **_

"What do you think?" I questioned walking out of the bedroom. I had no clue what to expect on a date with Edward Masen. He was a multimillionaire who probably dropped over two grand on a business dinner. Usually on a date I would wear my good pair of jeans, and a tee shirt with no holes in it. On this date I picked one of the three dresses I actually had.

"Tell me how a date with Mr. Masen happened?" Jasper questioned not answering my question. He was going into big brother mode, and I knew I was going to get a lecture.

"I stormed his office, screaming at him for some article that was written in the New York Headliners. After I was done yelling he offered to drive me back to collage, so I wasn't late, and it just sort of happened," I explained shrugging my shoulders. "How do I look?" I questioned again, sounding slightly more stern.

"You look good," he said pursing his lips like he was debating weather or not to lecture me.

"Let me hear it," I said sitting on the couch slipping on a pair of wedges.

"Be careful, he isn't a good guy. When the New York Headliners call you his flavor of the month, they aren't kidding. He's got a new girl on his arm every month," he said making me raise an eyebrow at him. "I read the article," he said shrugging his shoulders.

"I know, Angela warned me about him within the first week of collage last year," I told him honestly shrugging my shoulders. "He dated her sister, and completely destroyed her. There's just something about him that intrigues me, so I'm going to go on this date. One date does not a relationship make Jasper," I told him hearing the doorbell ring. "Will you get that?" I pointed to the shoe I was still slipping on my other foot.

"Mr. Masen," Jasper said slightly moving to let him in.

"I told you eight," He said glancing up and down at me.

"Haven't you figured out, girls aren't that punctual?" I questioned with a smile grabbing the purse from the coffee table. "But I'm a minute late, I think we'll make the reservations." Edward gave a small chuckle wrapping his arm around my waist.

"Not reservation," he announced, leading me to the black Mercedes. I gave him a questioning glance. "I'm cooking for you, well technically Rosy is cooking for you. The tabloids are saying you've been there, why not actually see the place?" He questioned opening the passenger door for me, before getting into the drivers seat.

"No fancy drivers tonight? I have to say Mr. Masen, I'm impressed," I said with a slight smirk.

"Miss Swan, you're easily impressed," I only gave a shrug of my shoulders looking out the window. I had no clue where his house was, or even what it would look like. I couldn't even conjure up an image in my imagination because, his house probably resembled a mansion.

"What are you listening to?" I questioned leaning up to play the C.D that was in the C.D. player. "Clare De Lune, I didn't peg you for the classical music type of guy," I told him honestly. I didn't know what type of music I thought he would listen to, but I knew it wasn't Clare De Lune. If anything I pictured him listening to rock and roll.

"I'm just a constant surprise," he said giving a cocky grin. Something about the grin made my cheeks turn an unattractive shade of pink. Getting me to blush wasn't a hard task, I blushed easier than I'd like to admit.

"We're here," he said coming up to a gate that acted as a security guard.

"Woah," I said taking a look at the place. It wasn't a house, it was like his own little town. The guest house looked like a mansion, his house looked like... an apartment complex. "Only you live here?" I questioned looking to the enormous amount of cars he had in his garage.

"I have a thing for cars. If I like them, I buy them," he explained like it didn't matter. "I like my toys." He got out of the car opening the passenger door for me. "Would you like a tour?" He placed his hand around my waist for the second time, only this time I leaned into him, like it was the most normal experience ever. But it wasn't. Having his body so incredibly close to mine, gave a whole new definition to the term butterflies.

"The only thing that was ever in my garage, is trash," I announced suddenly feeling nervous. Edward gave a small chuckle leading me into the house. The inside resembled a museum, I wasn't sure what I was and wasn't allowed to touch. "Excuse me," he said pointing to his phone walking into the kitchen, at least I assumed it was the kitchen.

I found myself wandering into the living room. There were stacks of movies that seemed to stretch on to infinity, three books laid out on the coffee table, along with a single sheet of paper. Somehow they seemed misplaced. I walked over to the couch sitting down grabbing the only book that caught my eye. Interview with a Vampire.

"Sorry about that," he said walking back into the room causing me to jump.

"No more business calls," I said setting the book back down getting to my feet. "Come on, hand it over," I teased putting my hand out."One hour, maybe two without your phone won't kill you or your business. I believe the term is delegating," I said placing my hands on my hip.

"Fine," he shook his head slightly turning off the phone placing it in my hand.

"Good boy," I said to him placing it in my purse. "Have you watched all these?" I questioned pointing to the endless supply of movies. It would take a life time just to watch half of them.

"God no," he said with a small laugh. "I've seen maybe ten. I buy them thinking that I'm going to get around to watching them. Then I never have the time to watch any of them," he explained sitting on the couch. "You're not really Jasper's sister, are you?" He questioned with the raise of an eyebrow. Even though he was asking, it sounded like he already knew the answer.

"No, but I might as well be." Edward only motioned for me to go on with the silent wave of his hand. "My mother was best friends with his mom before I was even born. So naturally when I was born, I was taken over there. We had play dates, once every week until I was eleven. At first we hated each other."  
"You two seem to get along just fine though," he interjected walking over to the dinner table his hand around my waist yet again.

"Oh back when we were kids we hated each other. Most of it was because we were forced to be friends. At school he picked on me, and on play dates, he would make the object of the game to torment me," I explained laughing at the memory.

"What changed?" He questioned as Rosy poured two glasses of wine.

"When I was eleven my mom left. One morning she was there, and the next she was gone," I said honestly. I knew I could have made up some excuse about how the friendship blossomed, but for some reason I didn't want to lie to him. "When my dad woke up, and all her cloths were gone, he freaked out. Dropped me off with Jasper's mom for a few weeks, and went to look for her. People who don't want to be found are generally very good at hiding," I explained shrugging my shoulders.

"That doesn't explain how you, and Jasper became friends," he said taking a bite of whatever she had cooked. To me it looked like a fancy version of pasta.  
"After my mom left, he started being more of a friend," I said shrugging my shoulders. "What is this?" I questioned taking a cautious bite of the pasta like dinner that was on my plate. Oddly enough, it was good.

"Pasta of some type," Edward said shrugging his shoulders. "Did he ever find you mom?" He questioned sounding genuinely interested.

"No, he looked for weeks before coming home. He told me she needed time, and that she'd be back. He told me she use to leave for months, and then come back to him. She never came back, she just sort of vanished," I told him taking a drink of the wine.

"I can't even imagine my mom leaving," he said shuddering at the thought.

"Mr. Big shot still talks to his parents?" I teased with a smirk.

"Every weekend," he said raising his glass. "If I didn't my mom would fly down here, and make sure I'm not dead," he said with a laugh, although I could tell he was serious when he said that she would fly down. "Do you talk to your dad?" I shifted in my seat uncomfortably before shaking my head.

"Twice a year. Once on his birthday, and once on Christmas."

"Why?" Something in Edward's voice was different. It's like he wasn't judging me the way most people did, he was genuinely curious and wanted to know more.

"This isn't really first date conversation," I said not wanting to talk about the subject any further. "You've done good with the no phone thing," I said retrieving the phone from my purse. "So what exactly do you do?" I questioned finding myself genuinely curious. The only thing I knew about Jasper's work environment is that he wore a lot of suits, worked long hours, and wrote a lot of files.

"I make security systems," he said nonchalantly. "For cars, homes, airports, anything really. Odds are any security system around is made by Masen Marketing." I widened my eyes taking another sip of wine, and crossing my legs.

"How come you're in all these magazines if you only make security systems?" I questioned remembering the article. I had no clue who would care about the finder of some big security business. I mean lets face it, when people gossip, its about celebrities.

"I've got a good background story, I guess," he said shrugging his shoulders. "Rich kid from Los Angeles, moves to New York without the money of his parents, and comes up with this amazing security system, and makes a business out of it," he said shrugging his shoulders. "The tabloids spin it much better."

"No I can see that," I said putting down my fork.

"The handsome, emerald eyed, eighteen year old boy moves from California Los Angeles. While his parents are rich, and could have bought him anything his heart desires, the young Edward Masen made the courageous decision to move to New York to find a business career. His loving parents, never thought he would amount to what he has, with the billionaire status he built on his own, we can't help but wonder who Mrs. Right will be!" I said enthusiastically watching him give a slight smirk.

"Did you write those stories about me?" He jokingly questioned.

"I wish, do you know how much money they make for bullshitting a story?" I questioned. "For once I would be able to at least help with the rent!" I joked glancing at the clock briefly. Edward and I had been talking for over an hour now. "Well, looks like I owe you this," I said sliding his phone to him. "I've got to say, I didn't think you could do it. You survived without a single business call for one hour. Your flavor of the month better get going," I gave a chuckle getting to my feet.

"Why do you need to leave so early?" He questioned walking me to his car.

"I've got work in the morning, and after that I have my art class," I explained shrugging my shoulders.

"I forget you're still in college," he laughed running his fingers through his hair.

"I shouldn't have gone out with such an old man. Totally disgusting," I said jokingly flipping my hair with the wind. It probably looked much sexier in my mind, because Edward only gave a small chuckle he tried to hide.

"Old man, huh?" He questioned moving closer to me.

"Duh old man," I said pushing against his chest. "Are you going to kiss me goodnight, or stand there like a moron?" I laughed pulling on his tie.  
"I don't know if such an old man should kiss such a young girl," he said with a cocky smile.

"Oh shut up," I announced feeling his breathing against my skin. In that moment I could have melted in his arms. You know the moment where you can feel the breathing, and your lips tingle slightly, and then you start getting goosebumps all over your arms, before your lips finally meet. That's the moment I could have melted in. Soon enough his lips were on mine, and I was in another world.

"Mr. Masen," we heard a man say sounding rather stiff. The moment was cut short, Edward lips reluctantly pulling away from mine to look at the interruption. "Call on line one, the man says its urgent," he said making Edward roll his emerald eyes.

"It's always urgent," he mumbled in my ear before pulling back, and opening the car door for me. "I'll see you again tomorrow?" He questioned making me shake my head.

"Can't," I said simply. "I've got a major project due in history," I explained.

"I can help with that," he offered the security guard standing next to us impatiently.

"I don't think I'd get much done. You're far to big of a distraction. How about Friday night? But this time, I take you out," I said tugging on his tie. "I entered your fancy world, with thousand dollar wine. Now you get to enter mine," I said questioningly.

"I don't deal well with change," he said running his fingers through his bronze hair.

"Oh come on," I wined making him smile slightly.

"What's in it for me?"

"One night," I said immediately. "You get me for one entire night," I said wiggling my eyebrows.

"Deal," he said tilting his head. "Kiss on it," he announced bringing his lips to mine yet again.

"Edward," the security guard said making him roll his eyes.

"Yea, yea," he said walking away as I got in the car. "Tyler is going to take you home," he said leaning to the window "I'll see you on Friday."

**_A/N: A different side of Edward emerges! Edward entering Bella's world? How is that going to go? _**

**_Tell me your thoughts!(:_**


End file.
